The Billion Dollar Ninja
by Dalek Prime
Summary: Tired of sending of robots after the Ninja, Mcfist has gotten a brilliant idea: send someone else to do the job for him. So he's put a billion dollar bounty on the Ninja's head and the worst killers, villains and assassins are lining up to take a shot the hero of Norrisville, can Randy survive the onslaught of evil that's coming for him or will this be the Ninja's last stand?
1. Calling All Killers

A/N: I don't own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja or any other shows mentioned

* * *

Chapter One: Calling All Killers

* * *

Hannibal slammed his robotic fist down onto his desk in anger as he watched yet another one of his top scientist be destroyed by the Ninja. It was getting redundant, now matter what type of machine the hero Norrisville would be able overcome his creation and destroy it and he knew that the Sorcerer's patience was wearing even thinner with every failure. As he sat at his desk, grumbling in anger at the sight before him, Viceroy stepped into his office with a fresh cup of coffee in his hand.

"So let me guess: the Ninja destroyed the Taratultron?" the mad scientist asked in an unimpressed tone "How am I not surprised?"

"You said that it was unstoppable Viceroy!" his employer shouted in rage

"_You _said it was unstoppable Hannibal" the inventor sharply corrected "I told you it was just a prototype, but you said and I quote 'I don't care Viceroy, make it fight the Ninja now!'"

"Oh what's the use, whatever we throw at the Ninja he just figures out how to destroy it!" the evil business groaned as he face palmed "It's like he's learned how destroy all of our robots just by looking at them!"

It was then that his right hand man had an idea pop into his head, true the Ninja was starting to anticipate any and all machines he created, but their where others ways to get the job and the best part was they wouldn't have to do a thing.

"A thought just came to me Hannibal" he began as he approached "What if we had someone else destroy the Ninja for us?"

"You mean like hire someone? Absolutely not!" Mcfist snapped back "I'm not paying a bunch of trigger happy yahoos to go after the Ninja and cause property damage that I'll have to pay for in the process!"

"Have you got any better ideas?" Viceroy questioned, narrowing his eyes as he did "Besides, I'm suggesting that we put a hit out on the Ninja and only pay the one that does him in"

"Eh I don't know Viceroy, I'm still not completely sold on the whole thing" Hannibal mused "I mean how much would it take to get people interested?"

"Oh I'd say around…a billion dollars" the mad scientist surmised

Upon hearing this, the evil businessman's whole body stiffened as he clutched his chest began to gag dramatically as he fell back further into his chair. Rather call for help; Viceroy merely rolled his eyes at his employer's melodramatics and waited for him to be done.

"And just what was that?" he asked off-handily

"That was me having a mini mcstroke after hearing that amount of money you just suggested!" Hannibal exclaimed "There is no way on this earth that I'd shell out that much to some gun for hire, even if they killed the Ninja!"

"You wanna try saying that to the Sorcerer when he comes calling?" Viceroy mentioned, motioning to their master's viewing screen

""I mean this was all my plan!" Hannibal cheered

Viceroy merely facepalmed and sighed deeply, it was too early in the day to deal with this.

"Spread the word all over the net Viceroy! A billion dollar bounty on the Ninja for one week only!" he ordered "I don't care who does it, I don't care how it's done, but I want that little pest's head brought to me before the week's over!"

"Why just a week?" the evil geniuses inquired

"I want to have this to have good turnout and nothing says good turnout like the promise of fleeting money" Hannibal explained

"That's pretty clever of you Hannibal" his right hand man complemented "I'm actuality impressed"

"I know, I am to" his boss replied happily with a smile

With that, Viceroy went off to send the message throughout the world, leaving Hannibal alone to chuckle darkly at what he hoped would be the Ninja's demise.

* * *

**Copper Canyon**

It was hard to accumulate a large amount of money for research and development for toxic chemicals; it was harder to get money for said research and development when you were a hulking multination of a mentally unstable scientist who was a known criminal. That very problem plagued Dr. Octavius Xander, however while searching the internet for cheap chemicals he came across a site that was offering a massive amount of money for the death of hero known as the Ninja in a town called Norrisville. Now Xander was by no means a killer for hire, but the money that was being offered was more then enough to help him cover his research.

"I know it's a completely beneath me fishy, but we need the money to help with our work" he said to the plastic fish with a bowler hat on in the bowl sitting next to him in his lair "Pack your bags fishy, were headed to Norrisville"

He then sucked up the plastic fish into his tank and began his journey to slay this Ninja and collect the reward.

* * *

**Megadale**

Dr. Xander wasn't the only one who was in desperate need of funding for their evil schemes, their was a villain in Megadale the required money for his own wicked inventions, however the city's protector whom he once admired was constantly getting in his way, so when he heard about the ridiculous amount of cash that was being put out for the Ninja's head, he jumped at the chance to try to take his shot at hero. He quickly gathered up a few items here and there for the long ride to Norrisville and bolted out the door of his lair to win big.

"This is going to be fun" he said to himself as he created an ice slide "Lookout Norrisville, because winter is coming early!"

* * *

**Fair City **

When the girl first heard about the hit on the Norrisville Ninja, she scoffed at the chump change the anonymous client was offering, her family had triple what this person was offering. So the girl shrugged it off at first, however the more she thought about it, the more she began to fret; what if someone other then her killed the Ninja? Then they would be the best hero killer in the world and that was something she could not allow. So it was for that reason and that reason alone that she decided to go after the hero of Norrisville.

"_After all, I'm the best_" she thought to herself with a dark smirk on her face

* * *

**Amity Park **

Money was not the reason for the hunter to take the contract on the Ninja's head; it was for the thrill of the hunt. He had heard whispers of the Ninja's skills over the years and longed to test his strength to see if he was a worthy trophy, it was high time he did that, considering that he was not among the living anymore, besides he wanted to hunt something other then that pesky ghost-child for a change.

"Let us see if you are a challenge for me Ninja" the hunter said as he flew upwards into the sky

* * *

**Townsville **

While the hunter was in for sport, the woman was in it for just the money, like the hunter she had heard tales about the Ninja, but she had enemies of her own to deal with, however it would be nice to battle someone who couldn't punch her through a brick wall. After gathering up a few things she needed for the trip (such as shampoo, a curling iron and a hairnet) she was out the door of her lair and ready to kill this so called great hero.

"You better watch yourself Ninja, because here I come" she said with a wicked laugh

* * *

**Unknown location **

The time the word loyalty ever came up the mercenary was when he added 'the highest bidder' to the end of the sentence, so when he heard about the billion dollar bounty on some Ninja in a town he never heard of, he jumped at the chance to ditch the commander and his insane plans for a little while to make some extra cash in his pocket. So after gathering up his weapons, he 'borrowed' one the commander's boats and charted a course back to the states.

"You best watch you back mate, 'cause I'm about to put a knife through it!" he declared in an Australian accent

* * *

**Unknown Location **

The second the boy say the price on the Ninja's head, he instantly spat out the root beer onto the computer screen. With that kind of money he could build better robots a hundred times over, he had to put his mark on the contract before either Ashley or that fat ninja found out. He summoned up his machines and was out of his base in less than ten minutes, ready to bring down the hero and claim the prize for himself; he might be able to also finally prove himself to his idol after he slew the Ninja.

"Let's role out Jack-Bots!" he commanded his machines as he activated his heli-backpack

* * *

**Miracle City **

"Young lady, we are criminals, not bounty hunters"

"But mom, this turn out is a billion dollars, how can we say no?"

"The girl has a point Carmelita; this could be our big break"

"I don't know, it just seems so….under us"

"Come on mom please! Please! Please!"

"Alright, but this trip better be worth the gas I'm going to have spend on the way there"

"Yay! Oh thank you mother!"

"Well what are we waiting for ladies; let's go kill us a Ninja!"

* * *

**Unknown Island Base **

The young woman rolled her eyes at rather stupid plane her boss had cooked up. Like the others, they to had heard about the billion dollar bounty, but rather then head out together to slay the ninja, the woman employer got the bright idea to just send her to the job.

"So you want to me to go to Norrisville alone, bust my ass trying to kill a Ninja and then bring back all that prize money back here?" his right hand woman asked

"Uh, yes" he absent mindedly replied

"Yeah no, that's not happening" she answered him sharply

"I'd go with you, but someone's got to watch the base in case certain annoying red-head decides to drop in" the mad doctor explained "Besides I have utmost faith in you"

"Whatever doc, but I'm so getting half of that reward money" she informed him as she left the base to begin her mission

"I agree to no such terms!" he shouted back

* * *

**New York, the west side **

When the news of the job reached New York, a brother/sister team of assassins where more then pleased with the thought of skinning someone alive for money was more then enough incentive to head out to Norrisville now that their previous boss had gone the straight and narrow.

"You do realize that they'll be more then likely be others who are going to be after the Ninja right?" the young man asked his psychotic sibling

"Good, I could use a body count" she answered as her cybernetic arm morphed into a buzzsaw

* * *

**New York, the east side **

While some set out to kill the Ninja for either money, sport or for their own reasons, there was one group who their hats into the fray for another motive. When the infamous Foot Clan received word of the Ninja's bounty their leader decided it was the perfect chance to take the hero of Norrisville's most prized treasure: the NinjaNomicon. He wanted to unlock the ancient books secrets and use it for his own dark goals, however he was already embroiled in a war with his arch-rivals and his four sons, so like the mad scientist, he would emissaries of his own carry out his will.

"Once you arrive in Norrsiville, seek out the Ninja and crush him" the leader of the Foot Clan ordered his minions "then bring me the NinjaNomicon"

"Of course master" one of his two warriors replied who looked like a wolf-like creature

"And know this, if you do not return with the book, then do not return at all" their master continued as he popped out his wrist blades to get the point across "If you value your lives…"

"We will not fail you!" his second warrior, an eel like creature with robot legs quickly answered

"Good, now go…." He commanded them darkly, to which they both did

And so the stage was set as the players were taking their places for what was sure to be the greatest battle in the entire history of the Ninja's long lasting legacy, a battle that the current Ninja may not be able to walk away from.


	2. Ninja on Ice

Chapter Two: Ninja on Ice

* * *

_Monday. _

"Cunningham, Cunningham, does whatever a Ninja a can" Randy sang to himself as he swung from building to building with his scarf as he raced to school "Is he strong? Listen bud, he's got a thing called the Nomicon; look out, here comes Cunnigham!"

Randy felt like he was on top of the world, for the past two weeks he had be slaying robots and de-stanking students left and right. He was in the zone once more, however this time he took a grain of humility from the NinjaNomicon and stayed more focused on destroying his enemies then on his ego. Outside of being the Ninja, Randy's life had been going pretty good or rather put as good as a freshman with his social status could get, more students where starting to remember both his and Howard's name even Heidi on occasion would say Randy instead of something else. However, the biggest change in the secret hero's life was the blossoming relationship between him and Theresa Fowler.

The two started their still growing relationship back a few weeks ago when Howard was bed-ridden after eating five whole frozen pizzas in under a minute in an attempt to break a world record, leaving Randy alone at school. While his best bro was sick, the freshman hung out Der Monster Klub more often, giving him and Theresa more time to send together, eventually allowing the two to get closer and when Howard returned, she became part of the group. Like all superheros in relationships, Randy faced a major dilemma: telling Theresa about his alter ego. He wanted to tell her so badly, but he feared for her safety if his secret identity was revealed and he couldn't afford that to happen to her and furthermore if he did tell her, she would consumed with worry every time he put his mask on.

"_I wonder if any of the other heroes deal with a problem like this?_" Randy thought to himself as he finally reached the school

The secret hero ducked behind a bush and removed his mask, allowing his costume to disappear from his body and head off to school, wear we found both Howard and his new girlfriend waiting for him at the front.

"What to you so long? I've been standing here for six minutes!" Howard asked "You know I sweat when I stay in one place to long!"

"Howard, you sweat all the time" Randy said "Sorry I kept you guys waiting by the way, I decided to take a different route to school today"

"It's fine Randy" Theresa assured sweetly before kissing his cheek, making him blush "You're here, that's all that matters"

With that, the trio headed inside school, however as they entered the building they failed to noticed three unknown students enter the school as well. The first was a young blonde girl wearing what looked like a school uniform, the second was a teenage boy with bright red hair and dressed in all black and makeup with a pair of goggles on his head and the third child was another girl, newcomers who was also dressed in all black with her purple hair covering up her right eye. None of these new students walked together, but they knew one another by reputation alone and they each had sense of what the other was after, but the stay away from one another and proceed inside the school.

Back with Randy and the others, he and Theresa were walking down the hallway hand in hand while Howard walked on the other side of them, still carrying on a conversation with his best friend.

"So my bro are we still on for another glorious round of Grave Puncher Seven tonight?" the heavy-set boy asked

"Uh, sorry Howard, but Theresa and I are going out for ice cream tonight" he taller friend replied sheepishly

"But we were gonna beat the final boss tonight!" the wider freshman whined

"It's ok Randy, we can always go tomorrow" his girlfriend spoke up

"Don't answer that Cunningham, it's a trap!" Howard shouted in fear "She's using that stupid reverse-psycho junk that girls use to make their boyfriends leave their best friends behind!"

"No I'm serious Randy, you can hang out with Howard" she furthered sweetly "Then I can have you all to myself tomorrow"

"Alright Theresa, if your really ok with it" her lover replied, blushing as he did "Looks like we're back for tonight Howard!"

The two friends then proceeded to high-five one another in joy, making the secret hero's girlfriend smile at the sight before her. When Theresa and Randy first started dating, the baton twirler never wanted to be the type of girl would get in the way of her boyfriend and his social life, she loved Randy for who he was and didn't want to take that away from him, however having said that though, the young girl had a sense that their was something that her lover wasn't telling her about, but rather then pester him about it, she wanted to let him tell her when he was ready. Suddenly, the bell rang out throughout the hallways, indicating to the students that they must head to their home rooms.

"Crap! We gotta go!" Randy said before giving Theresa a quick kiss on cheek "I'll see you in third period, ok?"

"See you there sweetie" she replied as she kissed him on the cheek as well

With that, they two boys made a mad dash for their class, however Theresa didn't have to go far since her home room was only a few steps behind her, however the second she turned around she ran right into a boy dressed in all black, causing her to drop her baton and him to drop all of his books.

"I'm so sorry!" the baton-twirler quickly apologized as she kneeled to pick her baton and help the boy pick his item as well

"It's alright" he replied as he kneeled and handed her baton to her "Here, I think this belongs to you"

"Thank you, uh…" Theresa attempted to thank, however she didn't know the goth teens name "I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name"

"It's Spicer, Jack Spicer" he informed her in a cool tone of voice as he gathered up his books up off the floor "I'm new here"

"Oh cool, I'm Theresa, it's nice to meet you Jack" Theresa introduced with a friendly smile "So how do you like the school so far?"

"Well it's my first day here, so I'm still new to everything here" he answered before shooting her a soft look in his eyes "But I'm liking what I've seen so far of the students"

"T-That's cool" the girl replied, trying not to blush at the compliment

"Hey by the way, do you know where Mr. Ryan's room is? It's supposed to be my home room" Jack asked

"That's my home room to" the purple-haired girl answered before pointing behind him "And it's right behind you"

"Really? That Bash guy said it was in the Gym" He said before turning around "Huh, there it is"

"Bash is the last person you should take direction from" Theresa explained with a small laugh

"Well since where both here, ladies first" the goth boy said as opened the door for her

"Thank you Jack" she once again thank before entering the classroom

As the girl entered the room, she failed to see Jack's innocent smile turn into a sinister grin

"_Score!_" he mentally cheered in his head before heading inside the classroom him

* * *

Randy and Howard narrowly got into Mrs. Driscoll's classroom before they were marked as tardy; however as they both quickly took their seats, the two best friends noticed that their regular insane teacher was replaced by a young woman in her mid-twenties with long black hair and what looked like pale green skin and needless to say, Howard was hooked the second he laid eyes on her.

"I don't know about you Cunningham, but I'm hot for teacher" he informed his best bro

"Yeah, good luck with that buddy" Randy deadpanned

"Hey I can dream can't I?" his heavy-set friend defended "Besides, you can't make any moves on anyone now that you've got your own ball and chain"

"What's that supposed to mean?" the taller freshman inquired sharply

"Face it Cunningham, Theresa's got you whipped!" Howard teased "By the way, that whole kiss on the cheek thing you guys did was totally weak"

"Ok first off she does not have me whipped, she let's me be…well me" Randy shot back "And secondly, what's wrong with the cheek kissing?"

"You guys have been dating for like two weeks now, you two should be making out in the boys bathroom by now" the shorter boy explained "Seriously, have you even kissed her on the lips?"

"I'm just waiting for the right moment" the secret hero answered

"Ahem" came a voice at the front of the classroom

The two boys stopped their argument and looked over to see the substitute teacher glaring daggers back at them, making them both shut up in a heartbeat.

"If you two are done talking about your relationship problems, I'd like to introduce myself and get on with the class" she informed them coldly

"Yes ma'am" Randy apologized

"Alright boys and girls my name is Ms. Go, Mrs. Driscoll's called in sick for the week so I'm in charge until she gets back, got it?" she told the students in a stern tone of voice, who quickly nodded in response "Good, now then today we'll be looking at-"

Suddenly the classroom door flung open to reveal principal Slimovitz with two very young girls standing next to him, normally the happy-go-lucky head of the school had an optimistic smile on his face, but today he looked rather annoyed which confused Randy, but he merely thought he was having a bad day and thought nothing more of it.

"These two new kids are new to the school, their your problem now" was all he said before leaving

"Geez, what crawled up P Slims butt today?" Howard whispered to Randy, to which his friend shrugged

"Great more kids…" Ms. Go groaned "Alright introduce yourselves and sit down"

"I've Victoria Best, I'm from Fair City, but I've transferred here to Norrisville" the blonde girl "I just want to let you all know right now: I'm the best"

"You're kinda young to be in high school" Howard pointed out bluntly

"I was so smart, I skipped several grades" Victoria snidely explained "Like I said, I'm the best"

"Humble, isn't she?" Randy mentioned

"She kinda sound like a girl I ran into during my family's vacation in Oregon" the heavy-set freshman replied

"Then it was the second girl's turn to introduce herself.

"My name is Zoe Aves, I'm from Miracle City" she began "And like the blondie over here, I skipped several grades as well"

"Spectacular…" Ms. Go said while rolling her eyes "Now find an empty seat, sit down and shut up"

The two girls did as they were ordered and took their seats, as they did Randy kept his eye on them, feeling that these two newcomers were not to be trusted despite their ages. As he kept a watchful eye on the two girls, he began to feel a cold breeze on his skin. At first the teenager assumed it was the school's A.C acting up again, but soon a deep chill could be felt through the air. Within seconds the whole room began to feel like it hade turned into one giant freezer.

"Yeesh, this is colder then Ms. Go's personality" Howard said

"I heard that!" the substitute teacher snapped

Seconds later, ice and frost started to form within the classroom, clearly scarring the students with the exception of Randy and the two new girls, who appeared to be more annoyed then terrified.

"Ninja!" a voice called out outside of the school "Get out here now!"

The students got up from their seats and looked out the classroom windows expecting to see some monster or giant robot, but instead found a blue skinned boy dressed in blue jeans and a parka. The boy was shooting out beams of ice from his hands and incasing the whole school in ice.

"Get out here Ninja or I'll turn the school into one giant icicle!" the boy commanded in a nasally voice

"Who's that shoob?" Howard asked aloud

"Holy fudge pops! That's Coldfinger!" Bucky exclaimed in terror "He's one of SheZow's greatest enemies!"

"Really, that's his name?" Randy inquired, snickering as he did "What, were all the good cold-themed names taken?"

"What's this guy doing here anyway?" another student spoke up among the crowd "Shouldn't he be in Megadale?"

"Hmmm, maybe the Ninja should find out?" the shorter freshman replied, eyeing his friend as he did

Randy nodded in response before sneaking out of the classroom during all the commotion. He then rounded the corner in the hallway and made a B-line to the restroom. He had no idea why the cold-themed villain was doing in Norrisville or why he wanted to fight him, but he couldn't think about that now; he had the safety of the students to think about, especially Howard and Theresa's safety first and foremost. He put his mask on and allowed his costumed to wrap around his body, turning him into the Ninja, he then threw a smoke bomb on the ground, making him vanish.

* * *

"Smoke bo-whoa!" the Ninja tried to announce as he arrive in a cloud of orange smoke, only to slip on the ice beneath his feet

The black-clad hero fell flat on his butt, hitting the ice with his rear end pretty hard. The whole front of Norrisville high had been turned into what looked like a frozen tundra and by the rate

"Ok, not one of my greatest intros" he groaned as he picked himself up

In order to salvage his dignity, Randy struck a strong fighting stance and sternly narrowed his eyes at his new adversary; Coldfinger stopped his assault on the school and turned to face off with his target.

"Yo frosty!" he called out to the villain "Didn't you get the memo, winter isn't for another six-months"

"Ah, the Ninja; how very ice to meet you!" Coldfinger greeted with a dark grin on his face

"Cold zing!" Bucky mentioned as he watched the fight

"So why are you here and why are you after me?" the hero of Norrisville demanded "Shouldn't you be off annoying SheZow or something?"

"I'd tell you…" the cold villain replied as his hands started to create frost around them "But I don't talk to dead men!"

Upon saying that, Coldfinger unleashed a powerful ice-blast at his foe, only for his target to jump out of the way, however when he did, he once again slipped on the ice. Suddenly, the ice around Randy morphed into a cage around him.

"Really, is that all you got?" the villain asked in a bored tone "SheZow puts up more of a fight then you!"

"I'm just getting started!" the Ninja declared before pulling out a red ball from his sash "Ninja hot ball!"

With great reflexes, he hurled the now flaming ball at the icy bars, melting them in seconds. He then sprang out of the now destroyed cage and punched Coldfinger right across the jaw which sent him flying backwards. The frost-themed villain growled in anger as he recovered from the blow, summoning a wave of ice spikes toward the hero as he did. The Ninja hurled another hot-ball at the oncoming wall of spikes, melting it as well. Coldfinger then created more ice spikes out of thin air which he then sent Randy's way like missiles, however the hero drew his sword and began to slice through the ice spikes and dodged the rest with several well placed flips. Just as he cut down the last ice spike, Randy was knocked back by a powerful gust of freezing wind, sending him flying into the side of the high school. The hero quickly recovered from the hit and readied himself who whatever else the villain had planned for him.

"I'm going to put you on ice Ninja!" Coldfinger said with a wicked laugh "And once you're dead, that bounty will be mine!"

"Bounty? What are you talking about?" the black-clad hero asked, confused

"You should be less concerned with that and more concerned with my friends!" the cold-themed villain replied before firing a strong cold breeze from his hands "Cackling evil snowmen, attack!"

Just as Coldfinger ordered, a horde of large sinister looking snowmen were created by the villain's mastery over ice and snow. The snowmen began to surround their target, blocking any escape as they did.

"Oh boy" was all Randy could say

* * *

"Uh Hannibal, I think you might wanna see this" Viceroy informed his boss as he watched the monitor screen

Hannibal (who was busy yelling at some Robo-Apes) stopped what he was doing and walked over to where his top scientist was to see what he was talking about, there he saw his sworn enemy under attack my demonic snowmen that were summoned by some blue guy that looked like a really tall smurf to the evil businessman. Upon seeing this sight, Hannibal made a high-pitch sequel with delight like a pre-teen girl.

"My play worked Viceroy!" he cheered "Someone answered my message!

"And their could be more assassins waiting to take out the Ninja" the mad scientist added on

"By the looks of things this guy might just do the Ninja" Hannibal said

"Let's not count our chickens before they hatch sir" Viceroy advised "You know the Ninja could pull out a last minute win like he has in the past"

"Oh good point" his employer agreed before going back to watching the fight

* * *

Hannibal and Viceroy weren't the only ones watching the fight unfold, hiding atop the roof of the school two other would-be assassins were carefully observing the Ninja's fighting style and taking notes so that when it came time for them to make their move, they would be more then prepared.

"Why don't we just go down there and kill them both?" Rahzar snarled

"If you want to get in the middle of that, be my guest" Xever replied to which his partner growled at "Besides, we came for the Nomicon, not to fight with fools like that walking snow cone"

"But what if this little idiot manages to kill the Ninja?" Bradford reasoned "Then how are we going to find the book?"

The mutant man-wolf made a good point, if they didn't get the NinjaNomicon for their master; they would be skinned alive the second they stepped into his throne room, however they didn't want to expose themselves to their foe just yet. After a few quick seconds of thinking, Fish-Face figured out how to stop the ice-themed villain from killing the Ninja and staying in the shadows.

"Leave it to me Bradford" Xaver assured

* * *

Back with the Ninja, he was currently stabbing the oncoming snowmen as they encircled him; however every time he did they merely regenerated their lost body and continued with their attack. During all the confusion, Coldfinger created a wrist blade out of ice and slowly approached the distracted from behind, ready to stab him in the back and end this fight. When he got close enough he raised his frost blade high, but suddenly a streak of a silver blade came soaring down from the sky and impaled itself through the cold-themed villains hand, making him lose focus on his snowmen, thus causing them to dissolve. Rather then wonder where the knife came from, the Ninja jumped at the chance to end this fight.

"Ninja uppercut!" he shouted as he delivered a powerful blow to his enemies chin

The mix of the pain in his hand and the punch to the face was what finally brought down Coldfinger. Once the rouge was taken down, the ice around the school began to quickly melt away, allowing the black-clad hero to let out a sigh of relief. He the grabbed his would-be killer by his parka and pinned him against the wall and narrowed his eyes menacingly at his foe.

"Now start talking, what did you mean when you said there was a bounty on my head?" he demanded

"Hello there's freaking knife in my hand!" Coldfinger spat back "Kinda need medical attention over here!"

"I said talk!" Randy shouted

"Ok, ok! There was message that was sent out all over the internet from anonymous source about billion dollar bounty on your head, but it was only for one week!" the SheZow villain explained "I wanted to take the first shot at you before anyone else could"

"How many others answered the message?" Randy questioned further

"I don't know, I swear!" Coldfinger replied "Now please get this knife out of my hand!"

The Ninja took hold of the blade that was lodged in his enemy's hand and yanked it out with one swift motion, causing his attacker to pass out from the pain. Randy stood guard over his unconscious body until the police arrive to take him away and transfer him back to police custody in Megadale. Once that was sorted out, the hero of Norrisville vanished within a smoke bomb and returned to class before Mrs. Go or any of the other students noticed he was gone. Randy didn't have to ask who the anonymous client was, he already knew. There was only one man in the world who had that much money and hatred for the Ninja to do something like this.

"Mcfist…" he growled under his breath

* * *

After class, Zoe headed into the girls bathroom in order to make a private call, she ducked into one of the stalls and pulled up her sleeve to reveal a communicator. The communicator then created an image of her mother for her to speak to.

"So what have you found out so far?" her mother questioned

"That we're not the only ones after that reward money" Zoe answered "I just saw the Ninja to head to head with some creep from Megadale and I think several of our competitors have infiltrated the school like I did"

"Then we'll have to work fast if we are to get our hands on that money" La Voltura continued "Let us know if you find out anything else"

"Yes mother" the goth girl said before ending the call

The second she finished her talk with her mother, the stall's door flung open to reveal the blonde haired girl known as Victoria Best standing before with a dark smile across her lips.

"Making a call to your mom Zoe?" she asked slyly "Or should I say, Black Cuervo?"

Zoe's response to that questioned was activating her wrist laser and aiming it right at Victoria's face, however rather then be scared, the younger villainess merely rolled her eyes at the sight, clearly not impressed.

"You can relax Aves, I did come here to fight you" she informed the goth

"Save it, I know who you are!" Cuervo snapped back, her laser locked on her head "Shouldn't you been in Fair City fighting WordGirl?"

"I could say the same thing about you" Victoria replied "You and your family a pretty far from Miracle City"

"So I guess you came out her for the same reason we did" the bird-themed villainess said "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't vaporize your head from your shoulders?"

"Because I'm not interested in the prize money, it's nothing compared to what my family has" the blonde explained "I just want to prove that I'm the best hero killer in the world, but I don't think I can defeat the Ninja on my own and I'm so not asking that moron Spicer for help"

"So what are you suggesting?" Zoe asked, lowering her laser as she did

"I want to form an alliance" Victoria answered "Together your family and I can kill the Ninja before anyone else can, then when all is said and done; I get the glory, you get the money"

Zoe mulled it over in her head; she wasn't interested about getting bragging rights to killing the hero of Norrisville, her families' only concern was getting the money and if working with this self-absorbed little brat could get her closer to her goal then so be it.

"I think we're going to be good friends Victoria" she said, shaking her friends hand as she did

"No, where going to be _best_ friends Zoe" the Wordgirl villain corrected with a wicked grin on her face

And together the newly united duo shared an evil laugh throughout the bathroom.

* * *

Principal Slimovitz slipped into his office, he had running around school all day taking care of every little detail in the aftermath of the fight between the Ninja and Coldfinger and it goes without saying that he was exhausted from it all. As he stepped into his office to collect himself for a few minutes before going back out into the school and dealing with all the idiotic children. Suddenly, a loud banging sound could be heard from the other side of the door his office's closet. He went over to the closet and opened to see what was making that sound: a bound and gagged Principal Slimovitz

"Now we've had this conversation before mate" 'Slimovitz' informed the man with a deep Australian accent "You keep making sounds and I'll start cutting off fingers"

The real principal made a muffled yelp and nodded in response, clearly getting the message.

"Now that's better" his doppelganger said with a sinister grin before shutting the door again

The mercenary chuckled to himself, he always so happy when he got to torture innocent civilians and this contract to kill the Ninja came with just that. He was free to implement whatever skills he had at his disposal and the best part was that the commander was here to put him on a leash, however the only thing he had to watch out for was the other assassins who where after his prize as well, but he knew he could beat them, he was the one who the book on assassination and their was no way he was going to let some super-powered freak take his kill away from him.

Or his name wasn't Zartan.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to mention real quick that this story does not follow the same continuity as my Ninja/SheZow crossover. In any case I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **


End file.
